1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to a semiconductor multi-chip package and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional semiconductor chips have either a center pad configuration, wherein bonding pads 12 are formed on a center region of the chips, or a peripheral pad configuration, wherein bonding pads 14 are formed on a peripheral region of the chips. FIG. 1A is a plan view of a semiconductor chip having a center pad configuration and FIG. 1B is a plan view of a semiconductor chip having a peripheral pad configuration. The center pad configuration is generally more suitable for achieving high-speed operation of semiconductor devices.
Currently, the semiconductor industry is expending significant resources toward forming semiconductor multi-chip packages that can meet the demand for high packing density in high-speed, multi-functional semiconductor devices. As part of such efforts, the industry has proposed semiconductor multi-chip packages that include stacked chips having a peripheral pad configuration.
One such conventional multi-chip package is shown in FIG. 2. Referring to FIG. 2, a semiconductor multi-chip package includes stacked chips 20, 40, each having a peripheral pad configuration. The chips 20, 40 are stacked one on top of the other with a spacer 30 placed between them. Unfortunately, however, the multi-chip package of FIG. 2 cannot be assembled using a lower chip with a center pad configuration, because the center pads do not provide sufficient room between them for placement of a spacer.
FIG. 3 illustrates one conventional attempt to provide a semiconductor multi-chip package 32 having a lower chip 32 originally configured having a center pad configuration, i.e., pad wiring patterns (not shown) formed on a center region thereof (“center pad wiring patterns”).
FIGS. 4 and 5 illustrate a technique for redistributing center pad wiring patterns 36 to peripheral bonding pads 38, in which an actual wire bonding process is performed. Referring to FIGS. 3-5, a conventional multi-chip package 32, according to this example, includes stacked chips 32, 34 originally configured having a center pad configuration. The center pad wiring patterns 36 of the semiconductor chips 32, 34 are redistributed from a center region to a peripheral region using redistribution patterns 39.
In other words, the center pad wiring patterns 36 are connected to the peripheral bonding pads 38 through the redistribution patterns 39. This allows for a spacer 37 to be placed between the bonding pads 38 on the lower chip 32 to form a multi-chip package 300 comprising stacked chips 32, 34 with the center pad wiring patterns 36.
Unfortunately, however, the cost of redistributing the pad wiring patterns is considerably high, and the process and package reliability are yet to reach desirable levels. Accordingly, a need remains for a reliable and cost-effective method of manufacturing semiconductor multi-chip packages using chips having a center pad configuration.